


I Wrote A Song For You

by maes_master_ruben



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maes_master_ruben/pseuds/maes_master_ruben
Summary: Hello! Ruben here with a collection of RoBul oneshots. I randomized my playlist and attempted to write a oneshot based on the first song played. Warning: Some of the oneshots will be depressing. Nothing rated M, but I do recommend you read the notes at the beginning of the oneshots if any. I'd hate for anyone to get triggered by any oneshot. A little notice: I sadly cannot promise you a working update schedule, I'll update whenever I'm in the mood for it lol. Thanks for stopping by!
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Please Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of suicidal thoughts and overdose. If this triggers you please do not continue reading!
> 
> Alin - Romania  
> Tsvetan - Bulgaria  
> Andrei - Moldova
> 
> Another note: Andrei is a bit older than his canon self (16-17)

* * *

Alin found himself staring through the mirror on another pleasant Monday morning, his gorgeous red eyes glued tightly to his small figurine, his strawberry blonde hair locks, or his pointy tooth. “You look disgusting,” Right... The Romanian glanced up and down, he wasn't able to leave the situation he was in. Oh, how he dreamed of destroying that wretched thing. How his hands and knuckles would be covered in red, luscious blood, mixed in glass shards.  
  
The pain wouldn’t matter.  
  
He’d be free of his image. But he could never bring himself to do such a thing. Tsvetan… Tsvetan would look into the mirror and style his hair. Tsvetan would look into the mirror and cherish his outfit. Tsvetan would look into the mirror and practiced making ridiculous facial expressions. Tsvetan would make Alin laugh and would cheer up his day when the Romanian submerged into his insecurities, using the mirror.  
  
Tsvetan wasn’t here anymore. It's the reason why he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it. It carried so many delightful memories. All Alin did was fill them up with poor visions of himself. Alin, still keeping his eyes on the mirror, brought his weak hands up to his cold, pale neck.  
  
The thought of suicide had always lingered in his mind. But the question of whether or not he could ever accomplish such a task remained. Alin couldn’t live in such a state.   
  
When Tsvetan was torn away from him, Alin never returned to his usual self. Alin wished he was the one gone instead, not Tsvetan. Though Tsvetan had his dark moments, he deserved to live much more than Alin's pitiful excuse of a life.  
  
It hurt, it hurt walking around town. No matter what Alin stared at, he saw an opportunity to end it all. The park where he and Tsvetan used to walk around? The lake looked so intriguing to jump into. Or the trees? Oh, yes! He had a spare rope. He wouldn't mind relinquishing it for such an event. Don't even mention the bridge.  
  
"Tsvetan..." Alin's warm, salty tears fell from his eyes, new tears replacing any old ones he attempted to wipe off. Fantasizing about the many options he had spread in front of him nearly made him forget the more accessible ones.  
  
Alin's eyes sparkled, running from the mirror to the bathroom. Having yet to face another mirror as he opened the mirror cabinet. "I'm coming Tsvetan," Alin lost it. His arms trembled, trying to drag out his antidepressants.  
  
He ran for a water bottle. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. "I'm coming..." He repeated. He popped open the top and chugged the entire bottle. "Wait for me Tsve..." He stumbled onto the couch.  
  
"I love you."  
  
What had he done? Alin's tears poured faster. He didn't want to die did he? Alin's vision began to blur, he felt tired. He rested his head on the pillow. He gaped, his heart was beating so quickly. Though, he just felt so tired. He should've at least written a letter. Well, it wouldn't have mattered.  
  
He was going to leave this disgusting world. He was going to leave the disgusting mirror. Fuck the mirror.  
  
"Please wait for me Tsvetan!"  
  
Alin's eyes widened. His little brother, his younger sibling! He couldn't believe he was so selfish to have forgotten about him. He had to get up. He had to fight against the pills.  
  
But he couldn't. He couldn't breathe. He was dying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He yelled. He yelled so loudly he thought his lungs would rip open. "Help me!"  
 _  
"Help me!"_ With that final cry, Alin's eyes closed, he stopped breathing. He was... free. That's what he wanted to say.

* * *

Well, he wasn't. He woke up in a white room, machines surrounding him, and his younger brother staring down at him. "What happened Alin?" Andrei asked shakily. Alin could tell he had been crying beforehand. "Why didn't you call for help?" Alin hadn't realized he was crying himself.  
  
"I'm sorry." A sorry wasn't going to cut it. Andrei was angry.  
  
"Why didn't you ask for help? You, you could've died and- and you didn't even bother to say goodbye." Andrei clutched his fist. "Why!?" He sobbed.  
  
"That was the plan." Alin looked away from him, he couldn't stand to see his brother in pain. He felt so unbelievably guilty. "I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want you and our parents to call for help because I was so set on leaving." Andrei couldn't believe the words he was hearing.  
  
"Why?" Andrei repeated.  
  
"Come on Andrei." Alin closed his eyes. "You know how much Tsvetan meant to me." Alin wasn't yet used to his heart beating normally. He preferred it beating faster. "My insecurities were destroying me-"  
  
"You wanted to join him?" Andrei mumbled.  
  
"Exactly." Alin chuckled softly. "I'm so sorry Andrei. Tell mom and dad I'm sorry too and..."  
  
"You're not with him because Tsvetan didn't let you." Andrei interrupted. Alin shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand you." Andrei reached for Alin's hand and lightly grabbed it. Alin looked back at him.  
  
"Tsvetan was protecting you. Like... Like an angel you know? He was going to make sure you lived life and you would explore everything there is to offer." Andrei smiled. "He knows you'll join him sometime. But not right now. He wants you to live life for him too, okay?" Alin pulled his arm away from Andrei's grip and pulled them up to his eyes.   
  
"Thank you Andrei. Th-Thank you." Alin cried. He needed to hear that so badly. Andrei disappeared from his view. He returned a few moments later with a box of tissues.  
  
"Here." Alin snatched the tissue box away from him and hid himself in the mess of tissues he was currently creating. Andrei gave a light-hearted smile. He was glad he was able to cheer his Romanian brother up.  
  
"Hey Andrei?" He heard his younger brother hum a response. "How did I end up at the hospital?"  
  
"The neighbor heard you scream bloody murder so she decided to ring up the police. A few moments later and you could've died." Andrei scratched his nose.  
  
"Oh." Alin took a deep breath. He was oddly glad he could scream so loudly.  
  
"Do me a favor and promise me you'll search for a therapist and get better Al. As soon as you can. Nobody wants to see you back in this room." Alin nodded at Andrei's words.  
  
"I promise."

* * *


	2. Oops... That Was An Accident-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the depressing stuff previous chapter, I promise this isn't sad!

* * *

Alin tapped his foot impatiently. The day was cold, it was getting late, and it seemed the train was running late too. Pleasant, just pleasant. Alin gazed around. He needed something to distract him from the cold weather, darn it was freezing! He heard footsteps coming from the right of his seating. A man was approaching the station. Great, a perfect opportunity to strike up a conversation! He waited a few minutes for him to settle in.  
  
"Hey, are you new around here?" Alin furrowed his eyebrows, scrolling through his memories, the guy didn't seem familiar at all. "Don't think I've ever seen you before." The man turned his head, facing Alin. It was clear he felt pretty uncomfortable having a stranger call him out like that.  
  
"Yeah. I moved here a week ago." The man had gorgeous green eyes, Alin couldn't turn away from them. Though, Alin noticed he had a heavy accent. He certainly wasn't from the area. As if he read Alin's mind, "I'm Bulgarian. Sorry for the accent." Alin gasped.  
  
"Oh! I'm Romanian, that's cool! All's well." Alin flashed a toothy grin. "I'm Alin by the way," He reached out his hand for the Bulgarian to shake. "nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." The Bulgarian shook his hand. "I'm Tsvetan." He had a light smile planted on his face, making Alin blush a bit. "Has the train not come yet?"  
  
"No, it's running late. You should arrive earlier next time. You came rather late too." Tsvetan shrugged at Alin's words, Alin hadn't realized he was staring at the Bulgarian, focusing his attention on something else quickly. "It's so cold today..." Alin tugged on his scarf, disregarding the cloudy whiffs of breaths leaving his mouth.  
  
"I suppose so." Tsvetan reached into his backpack, pulling out yogurt and crackers. "Want them?" Alin hummed a quick response. He smiled seeing Tsvetan holding out the crackers to him.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure!" Alin thanked him briefly, taking the crackers from his hand. Not long after, the train stopped by. The two of them stepped in and happened to sit next to each other. Or, Alin asked to sit by him with Tsvetan's consent. "Where's your stop?" Tsvetan thought for a bit.  
  
"Right around 7th street." He scooped up a chunk of the yogurt into his mouth. Tsvetan didn't have to reply with the ask, since Alin had already been finishing his sentences.  
  
"Oh, now that's funny. I get off there too." Alin grinned again, followed by a loud yawn. "Sorry, I'm tired, wake me up if I fall asleep alright?" Tsvetan took it as a joke, but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Tsvetan trapped himself in a situation he never imagined himself being in. Alin was fast asleep. His head  _ was _ resting against the back of the seat. No, with time, his head traveled to Tsvetan's shoulder. Listen, it may not sound like a huge problem and all, but having a cute man sleep on your shoulder is a major deal for the Bulgarian's heart. It didn't bother him in the least. He was just so awkward. He hoped other riders would think they were good friends.  
  
Well, yet again, he wouldn't mind being the Romanian's significant other. He's cute as hell. But, he couldn't think too much into the future with this man. He may not even be gay for all he knows! If he was being honest though, Alin did seem gay. He would be genuinely astonished if he wasn't. Tsvetan looked out the window, the sun was near setting, and the street lights had turned on. Huh? It was dark, but it wasn't  _ that _ dark? Alin nudged Tsvetan's shoulder. There's no way he was asleep this early.  
  
"Are you awake, Alin?" Tsvetan asked. He shook his arm a little. No response, he was still asleep. He was wondering why he didn't just decide to wake the Romanian up. It wouldn't do either any harm, but he seemed tired.  
  
Tsvetan was never good at wasting his time, there were several stops still needing to pass by before they reached theirs. He didn't think anyone was around. Taking up the small opportunity, Tsvetan started to hum a song he'd listen to earlier. God, he hoped Alin wasn't awake.  
  


* * *

"Alin." Tsvetan pushed him off lightly. "Hey, wake up we're almost there."   
  
Alin's eyes fluttered open. He hummed some inaudible words of protest, looking around the area confused. "Huh?" He said in between stretches. He blushed heavily, pulling his head away from Tsvetan. " _ Huh? _ " He repeated. Tsvetan rolled his eyes jokingly.  
  
"You fell asleep on me," Alin blushed heavier. "It's alright though. I didn't mind."  
  
"No, sorry about that Tsvetan, I didn't mean to." Alin apologized. "Your shoulder's really soft though, do people sleep on you a lot?"  
  
"What?" Tsvetan raised a brow.  
  
"Nothing sorry." Alin giggled. The train halted and the two quickly scurried out. "Well my place is this way." Alin pointed his finger, letting it guide its way toward the right.  
  
"So is mine." They both smiled at the other, they seemed to have also exchanged some sort of agreement in that smile because they found themselves walking together.  
  
"Well, if you asked me. I think we should end up getting to know each other more." Alin pulled out his phone. "May I have your number?"  
  
"We're really doing this, huh?" Alin nodded at Tsvetan's words, passing over the device. Tsvetan punched in some numbers, returning the device shortly. "My phone's dead so I won't be able to add you're number right now. Go ahead and send me a message whenever you feel like it though."  
  
"Alright." Alin smiled to himself, searching for the messaging app and...  
  
_ 'i was actually awake the entire time'   
_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I didn't really have any song inspire me this time. I just wrote it off a prompt suggestion. But I'd probably say Ulrikke - Places, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hear me out. Don't ever think suicide is the answer. You're important. You're amazing. You're lovely. There are other options. There's always somebody out there waiting for you to jump into their arms. Don't think you're alone because I can assure you someone's there. If you can get it, please do get help.
> 
> (The song that inspired this oneshot is 'Release Me' by Hooverphonic!)


End file.
